


Poesia di un amore profano

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Mars - Souryo Fuyumi
Genre: Early Work, F/M, Introspection, Love, POV First Person
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 03:55:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21570421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: È passato così poco tempo... eppure io sono consapevole di non essere lo stesso Rei Kashino, quello in grado di celare fin troppo bene le sue ferite. Lei mi ha cambiato, ha acceso in me una vitalità che non sentivo da tempo. Che non sentivo da quando...No. Non voglio pensare a Sei. Non oggi.
Relationships: Asou Kira/Kashino Rei





	Poesia di un amore profano

_[Hello. Can you hear me?_

_Am I getting through to you?_

_Hello. Is it late there?]_

È tardi. Così tardi che non riesco a capire se sia notte, o se sia già mattina. C’è solo il rumore delle onde che s’infrangono violentemente sul bagnasciuga, misto con il familiare rombo della moto. 

Lei mi invade la mente. Non riesco a non pensarla, vorrei che in questo momento fosse accanto a me, per sentire i battiti del mio cuore in armonia con i flutti. Ma lei non c’è, non più. Non riesce a sentirmi, né vuole farlo.

O forse, sono io che non mi voglio fare sentire. Conscio di aver commesso fin troppi errori per sperare che lei mi rivolga ancora uno dei suoi meravigliosi sorrisi.

Fermo la moto, levo il casco e inspiro, lasciando che l’aria salmastra mi espanda i polmoni, che mi schiarisca la mente.

Quello che ci stiamo facendo è solo un errore. E quello che sto facendo io... le sto causando più male di quanto sia necessario, e Kira non lo merita.

Ma ho una corazza contro il dolore, che me lo fa scivolare addosso. O almeno, così avevo sempre creduto.

Ma forse non c’è barriera che il mal d’amore non possa infrangere.

_[Kiss the rain. Whenever you need me._

_Kiss the rain. Whenever I’m gone too long_

_If your lips feels lonely and thirsty, kiss the rain_

_And wait for the dawn]_

Mi manca, come se mi mancasse la stessa aria. E non so come farle capire che non posso sopportare di vederla passare le sue giornate in quella casa, alla mercé di quell’uomo. Temo per lei, ed è il timore stesso a tenermi lontano. Ma so già che sarà una breve assenza la mia dalla sua vita, so che lei è da qualche parte in questo momento e io non le sono accanto. Un pensiero in grado di uccidere ogni mia reticenza.

Comincia a piovere, ma io non mi sposto. Non mi dispiace la pioggia, non quando è in grado di lavare via il passato, di scioglierlo, di ridurlo in cenere, come se fosse fiamma e non acqua.

Ha bisogno di me, come io ho bisogno di lei. Lo vedo nel suo sguardo tutte le mattine a scuola, lo vedo nelle lacrime che ormai non è più in grado di piangere come la mia mancanza la ferisca, peggiore della più affilata fra le lame.

Mi passo la lingua sulle labbra rese secche dalla corsa in moto, tentando invano d’inumidirle. E mi accorgo che c’è un sapore che a queste labbra manca terribilmente. Il _suo_ sapore, dolce e penetrante, il sapore di baci rubati al tempo e ai suoi limiti.

Rimetto il casco e parto. Non ho ancora esaurito il mio bisogno di velocità stanotte. Osservo l’orizzonte, quel punto infinito di mare, che va diventando sempre più roseo.

Ora è mattina. L’ennesima.

Ma non ne passerò altre senza di lei.

_[Hello. Do you miss me?_

_I heard you say you do_

_But not the way I’m missing you]_

È presto, ma i portoni della scuola sono già aperti. Entro, convinto di dover aspettare Kira ancora per qualche minuto, invece non appena mi avvicino la vedo. Appoggiata al suo armadietto, con gli occhi chiusi e un’aria stanca.

Sospiro, e mi avvicino a lei con passo deciso. Quando sono a pochi metri di distanza, lei apre gli occhi, e sobbalza nel vedermi.

“R-Rei... mi hai spaventata” dice, con un sussurro. Io le sorrido, spavaldo come sempre.

“Perdonami Kira, non era mia intenzione” le accarezzo il volto con il retro della mano, quasi fossi incapace di aggiungere altro, ma volessi solo bearmi della sua presenza.

Il mio comportamento la mette a disagio, leggo chiaramente la confusione sul suo viso, ma continuo a tacere, aspettando che per una volta, sia lei a parlare.

“Rei, che cosa significa questo?” mormora, scostando la mia mano con un gesto non brusco, ma deciso.

“Significa che io non posso... anzi, non _voglio_ stare senza di te, Kira. Tutti questi giorni sono stati vuoti per me, è c’è una sola spiegazione. Mi manchi” le dico, quasi spazientito per essere stato costretto, una volta tanto, a rivelare ciò che sentivo. Ma sono con le spalle al muro, e so che lei non avrebbe mai accettato un mio riavvicinamento senza spiegazioni.

Vedo le sue guance tingersi d’un rosso intenso, e la sua fronte assumere delle pieghe, come se fosse pensierosa.

“Io ti sono mancata, Rei Kashino? Davvero?” sibila, con un tono sarcastico che non le ho mai sentito usare. “Eppure non ti sei fatto problemi ad uscire con quella ragazzina, mi pare” abbassa lo sguardo, come se non riuscisse nemmeno a sostenere il peso delle sue parole. “ _Tu_ sei mancato a me. In un modo che non puoi nemmeno immaginare” io le sorrido apertamente, non riuscendo nemmeno ad irritarmi per la sua sfuriata, e senza sentire il bisogno di giustificarmi per alcunché. Le prendo il volto in una mano, e dopo un fremito iniziale lei si lascia toccare. Chiudo gli occhi, assaporando quel momento, e la piacevole sensazione della sua pelle calda sotto la mia mano, invece gelida. Quando li riapro, vedo che lei ha azzardato un minuscolo sorriso. Ma è quanto mi basta.

_[Keep in mind, we’re under the same sky_

_And the night’s as empty for me as for you]_

“Kira, lo so che ce l’hai con me, e ti capisco, ma...” provo a dirle, quando suona la campanella. Lei prende i suoi libri e chiude l’armadietto, troppo violentemente.

“Ne parliamo dopo, Rei. Oggi esco più tardi, mi fermo a disegnare un po’” mormora, prima di correre via a testa bassa.

Il mio sorriso si allarga. Parlare è un passo avanti, per quanto io sappia che sono fin troppo difficili da digerire le cose che abbiamo da dirci.

Ma non mi fermerò davanti a nessun ostacolo. Mi sono sempre rifiutato di ammetterlo, ma ormai è inutile persino provarci. Lei è _mia._

*****

Le lezioni sembrano scorrere ad un ritmo diverso oggi. Ogni parola di ogni singolo insegnante fa male come una coltellata in pieno petto. Deve passare ancora troppo tempo, e io non ne posso più di fantasticare su quanto ho da dirle.

Guardo fuori dalla finestra. Piove ancora, ma lo considero paradossalmente di buon auspicio. La pioggia, per quanto apparentemente cupa, porta cose nuove, fresche, felici.

Sorrido ancora, al pensiero che anche lei in questo momento starà guardando fuori dalla finestra. Che stiamo guardando le stesse gocce d’acqua, che siamo sotto lo stesso cielo. È un pensiero che mi ha sempre tirato su di morale, per qualche strana ragione. Non averne prove tangibili, ma essere comunque certo del fatto che io e lei non siamo poi così diversi, che in questo momento condividiamo la medesima smania.

Anche se la mia piccola Kira è sicuramente in grado di controllarla meglio di me. L’ho immaginata spesso in questi giorni, specialmente la notte, quando il buio porta con sé il peggio che si nasconda dietro la sua assenza. E la vedevo piangere osservando le stelle, senza essere in grado di coglierne la reale luminosità.

Non che le mie notti siano state migliori. Sono certo di poter contare sulle dita di una mano le ore di sonno che mi porto dietro, e a testimoniare ciò ci sono le profonde occhiaie che mi segnano il volto.

È passato così poco tempo... eppure io sono consapevole di non essere lo stesso Rei Kashino, quello in grado di celare fin troppo bene le sue ferite. Lei mi ha cambiato, ha acceso in me una vitalità che non sentivo da tempo. Che non sentivo da quando...

No. Non voglio pensare a Sei. Non oggi.

Oggi c’è solo Kira.

_[I’m so close, but I feel like you’re so far._

_Oh wouldn’t mean anything_

_If you knew what I’m left imagining]_

Entro piano nell’aula, passando inosservato. Dentro ci sono solo lei e altre due ragazze, intente a parlare fra loro a bassa voce, più che a disegnare.

Mi avvicino alle spalle di Kira, la quale invece è concentratissima sulla tela che le sta di fronte, dando accurati colpi di pennello, con una dolcezza indescrivibile.

Osservo il quadro, che mi pare quasi finito, e rimango quasi senza fiato.

Normalmente mi piace quello che dipinge Kira, ma spesso e volentieri mi sono domandato se sono davvero in grado di comprendere quello che mette su tela con così tanto ardore, in quei singoli momenti in cui sembra davvero felice, _completa._ E ora, per la prima volta, riesco a comprendere quella semplice immagine, come se fosse un riflesso della sua anima, e di ciò che ha condiviso con me.

Una ragazza, solitaria, seduta in un campo di grano. Nel cielo plumbeo, qualcosa che vola via, mi pare una sciarpa, o un velo.

I colori sono cupi, raccontano il suo dolore, ma insieme danno una panoramica completa di quello che prova Kira in questo momento. L’apprezzo ancora di più ora, ha saputo trasformare quel piccolo e semplice schizzo in qualcosa che parla di lei, ma che in parte ha forse anche qualcosa di mio. Perché ha colmato quell’enorme distanza fra di noi con qualche semplice torsione del polso, con qualche schizzo di colore al punto giusto. Quasi mi perdo nell’osservare il disegno, che pare non avere un orizzonte ben definito, come se fosse aperto all’immensità del futuro.

Quando posa il pennello, le metto una mano sulla spalla, facendola sobbalzare. Si volta, e non riesce a trattenere un sorriso.

“La devi smettere di farmi prendere questi spaventi Rei” mi dice, a voce bassa, per poi tornare a concentrarsi sul quadro.

“Che cos’è?” le domando, ignorando bellamente la sua affermazione. Alza lievemente un sopracciglio, e so che sta cercando di stabilire se il mio interessamento sia sincero, o se sia dovuto solo alla cortesia.

“Mi rappresenta un po’ in questo periodo” è la sua criptica risposta. Io sorrido.

“La solitudine?”

“L’immensità” sussurra, come per non spezzare il lieve incantesimo creatosi.

“E io che parte ho?” scuote la testa, come sempre di fronte alle mie aperte manifestazioni di boria.

“Tu cosa pensi?” io mi chino, avvicinando il mio volto al suo, e al disegno.

“Io sono quel pezzo di stoffa nera nel cielo” le rispondo, sicuro di me. Lei scoppia a ridere, una risata che bramavo di udire, cristallina, salutare.

“Tu sei il grano, Rei. Biondo, reale... grezzo e infinito” mi dice, con la solita timidezza che la caratterizza, ma senza perdere il sorriso. Le poggio la testa sul mento, cingendole le spalle con le braccia.

“Mi hai reso molta più giustizia di quanta ne meriti” mormoro, sentendola sospirare sotto di me.

“Così è come ti vedo io. Ho provato a non farlo, ma tanto è inutile, non ci riesco” mi risponde, e noto una vena di tristezza nella sua voce.

_[‘Coz I’m trying to explain_

_Something wrong_

_Ya just don’t sound the same]_

Rimaniamo fermi a lungo, come se il contatto fra la mia pelle e la sua fosse in grado di dar voce a tutti quelle emozioni inespresse, a tutte le scuse che abbiamo da farci, e che ora appaiono quasi inutili, messe a nudo su quella tela, da quel pennello. Da quelle mani che non mi stancherò mai di stringere, perché so che sono mie, per il semplice fatto che erano destinate ad esserlo.

Le prendo dolcemente il mento in una mano, e la bacio, con una dolcezza che sappiamo entrambi che non mi appartiene. Ma ho finalmente capito che devo essere un po’ come lei se voglio continuare a starlo accanto.

O forse entrambi dobbiamo somigliare un po’ di più a noi.

Non è più una questione di sesso o castità, o di dolore, di morte, di lacrime e sangue.

Voglio lasciare i miei scheletri nell’armadio, ma so che sarà impossibile farlo senza che lei mi celi i suoi. E se siamo insieme, potremo anche sconfiggere quei fantasmi che ci macchiano il passato.

Ma non importa niente di tutto ciò in questo momento. Adesso ci siamo solo io, Kira e quel quadro, che come me guarda verso il futuro. Un futuro in cui le cose sono destinate a volar via, nere e dolorose, in un cielo troppo grigio per essere latore di felicità.

Ma un futuro in cui rimaniamo ancorati alla terra, e io continuo ad avvolgerla, a proteggerla.

Buffo come le cose più semplici possano spiegare quanto di più arcano vi sia nella mente umana.

Ricominciamo, Kira. Viviamo insieme, teniamo stretti i nostri segreti, lontani dal resto del mondo, ma viviamo. Come prima, meglio di prima. Come se fossimo in grado di leggerci a vicenda.

Le osservo il viso, inebriato dal calore inebriato dalla sua pelle. C’è più decisione in lei adesso di quanta non ne abbia mai vista brillare nei suoi occhi.

Forse lei sa leggermi davvero.

E ne sono certo, m’insegnerà a fare altrettanto.


End file.
